The curse
by purpledramagirl17
Summary: Kris and Nancy meet Kendra, a girl who is new in Springwood, and she seems normal- that is until weird things start happening whenever she's around. Little do they know though, she's not the one causing the trouble. New characters will appear in this. Rated T for some swearing, sexual stuff, gore, and intense sadness. I finally finished it up last night. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 First encounter

The curse

Chapter one:

**Author's note:**

**So this is my first NOES story. I love the remake and I've been wanting to write a story on the movie for a while, but I just never got around to it until now. This chapter is a bit short I suppose since it's sort of just getting to know Kendra a bit, and her first encounter with Freddy. The next one will get more into how she interacts with the others, and how she figures stuff out. Enjoy!**

Kendra Kilmon sat in the back seat of her Aunt's SUV, gazing out the window. It was fun, peaceful Sandi ego, with the clear blue skies, poofy, marshmallow like clouds, wind that when it whistled loudly enough it sounded like a melody, and outgoing friends. That was her home, which she was now leaving behind to go to a place she was sure she'd despise, and that was Springwood. She couldn't remember exactly where it was located exactly, but her Aunt was moving there since she'd gotten a job there, and they were broke, leaving them with no other choice but to move away. She just sat there, thoughts spinning in her mind like a never ending merry-go round. Her long, dark, brown hair which was in a messy pony tail had lingering strands of hair which fell into her dull, yet pretty turquoise blue eyes as she played with the ties on her red sweatshirt.

"Are we there yet?" Kendra asked impatiently, and poked her head up from behind the driver's seat.

"Honey, just relax. We'll be to the bus station in a while." Her Aunt April replied, tiredly gripping the steering wheel.

Kendra groaned loudly, and sank back into her seat. She wished there was something other to rather than just sit doing nothing. She pulled out her silver i-pod, and played a sad heavy-metal song to pass the time as she shut her eyes. All of a sudden, there was a loud crash, and the last thing she heard was her Aunt give a shriek of horror, right before Kendra herself slipped into unconsciousness.

_She woke to find herself in complete darkness, until a strange, glowing red light lit up the pitch black space that surrounded her. Then in the red light appeared a shadow of a man in a brown, burnt hat. He approached her, and the moment he spoke, she was shocked it wasn't the devil she thought who was talking to her. His face came into the light just a little, and it was disfigured, burned, melted, and beyond words horrifying to look at._

"_W-who a-a-are y-you?" Kendra asked shakily, her eyes wide with fear._

"_Me? I'm your worst nightmare." The man replied, sinisterly. His voice was low, hoarse, and petrifying._

_Kendra gulped, and blinked a few times to be sure what she was seeing was real. "W-what do you want from me?" She asked._

_The man kneeled down in front of her, and looked her right in the eyes. "You're the one." He answered his voice almost like an echo._

"_The one for what?" Kendra asked in confusion._

"_I chose you because I knew you'd be perfect." He told her._

"_What the hell are you talking about?!" Kendra exclaimed._

_The man rose to his feet, and looked down on her one last time. "You'll find out real soon." He said._

Kendra jolted up in her seat as her eyes snapped wide open. She looked around frantically, her heart racing. "What happened?" She asked.

Her Aunt spun around at the sound of Kendra's voice, and she opened the door for Kendra. "Oh my god! Kendra! Sweetie, you okay?" She asked as she helped her out of the car.

"I'm alright." Kendra said wearily. "Is the car okay?"

"A little dented. But we can still make it. Get in." Her Aunt said.

They eventually made it to the bus station, and the entire bus ride, Kendra couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Yet for some reason, she couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was that had occurred. "Aunt April, just how long was I out?" She asked.

Her Aunt shrugged. "I wanna say about ten minutes or so. It's a good thing you woke up when you did because otherwise we would've missed the bus. Why do you ask?" She replied.

Kendra wanted to tell her Aunt what had happened, but knowing what kind of person her Aunt was, Kendra knew she'd just think she was crazy, and wouldn't believe her at all. "No reason. I was just curious is all." Kendra said.

But Kendra knew she'd seen something when she blacked out. The question was why couldn't she remember any of it once she woke up in the car. She recalled a few things from it, though they were kind of fuzzy on details, and she couldn't even put them in the correct order if she tried. But there was a man who said something that she just didn't fully understand, and then there was a glowing red light that appeared when she woke up there. Maybe there was a connection between the two things, or it had something to do with the car accident. None of it made sense to her or at least not yet any way. For her, things were just beginning, and not only that, but they were only gonna get worse by the minute.

**Please R&R, and be gentle. Though constructive criticism is welcome, and do let me know if I should continue. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2- Saw it before it happened

**Author's note: Okay. This chapter gets more into Kendra, and how she starts realizing what's going on. The next chapter will show the newer characters. **

Kendra stood in front of her closet hanging up clothes on the hangers. She kept thinking about when she'd blacked out, and all though the experience with whoever that man was, she wanted to know what he meant by what he said. Kendra tried to simply forget about it, and continue on with her new life which was meant to be a fresh start for her and her Aunt so they'd be happy again. But then, into her head came a song, a melody. It was as if it was a nursery rhyme that had popped into her head for no apparent reason, and she found herself singing along to it.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you." She sang. "Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your- grab your." Just as she was getting deeper into the lyrics, she stopped suddenly, and couldn't remember why she was singing that melody, or what it was for that matter.

"Kendra, supper's ready!" Her Aunt called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Kendra called back. She stood there in confusion, then shook her head, and went out to the kitchen.

"Let it cool off first. It's hot." Her Aunt said setting the bowl of noodles in front of Kendra.

Kendra ate quickly, put her plate in the dishwasher, and started down the hall which lead to her room. "Where you going? It's only eight." Her Aunt asked.

"Oh, I'm just tired out. Night." Kendra said, and went into her room. The next day, Kendra went to her new school, and was at her locker gathering her stuff for class when a girl bumped into her as she was walking.

"Sorry." Nancy said, and helped Kendra pick up her books.

"It's no problem. I wasn't watching where I was going." Kendra replied, and rose to her feet. She locked eyes with a girl about her age, long much nicer looking dark, brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and seemed shy, but pretty friendly.

"I'm Nancy." Nancy said holding her hand out to Kendra. "You're new aren't you?"

"Yeah." Kendra said. Just as they were about to speak more, the bell rang.

"Hey wait! I work at the Springwood diner. Meet me there tonight!" Nancy called out, and rushed to her next class.

Kris Fowles sat at her desk in her bedroom studying geometry. Her long, blonde, locks of hair fell over her shoulder as her blue eyes were practically glued to the textbook before her. Just then, the phone rang breaking her focus causing her jump, and she answered it quickly.

"Hello?" She answered. "Dean, hi. I'm at home. Why?" She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she listened to the voice on the other line. "Sure. Okay calm down. I'll get there as fast as I can. Bye." Kris hung the phone, slammed her textbook shut, and headed out of her room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her mother asked.

"Springwood diner. Dean needs me there. It's important." Kris replied pulling on her coat.

"It's pouring out there, and it's late. What could be so important?" Her mother asked once more.

"He didn't say. Look mom, I _really_ have to go. I promise I'll be careful." Kris said, and walked out the door.

"Take an umbrella so you don't get soaked!" Her mother called after her, and went to her bedroom.

"Okay!" Kris called back, and shut the door.

Kendra got in the door of the Springwood diner, and saw Nancy behind the counter, and sat down in front of her. "Hey." She greeted with a smile.

"You made it." Nancy said. "I never caught your name."

"Kendra. Kendra Kilmon. Blame my folks for that." Kendra replied.

"So where are you from exactly?" Nancy asked curiously.

"Sandi ego. We had to move because of a new job my Aunt got here, and financial issues." Kendra explained.

"That sucks. Can I get you a drink?" Nancy asked feeling somewhat sorry for Kendra.

"Water is fine." Kendra said.

Just then, Kris came in the door, and looked around for Dean. She approached Nancy and Kendra at the counter. "Hey Nancy. Where's Dean at? I was supposed to meet him here." Kris asked.

"Over there." Nancy said. "Oh Kris, this is Kendra. She's new here."

"Hi. I'm Kris." Kris greeted warmly.

"Hey." Kendra returned.

"Nice meeting you." Kris said, and went to where Dean was.

Kendra suddenly got a picture in her mind that made her cringe. There was a guy with knife, who was struggling, then there was blood dripping down his neck, and a blonde girl screamed his name frantically. Nancy noticed Kendra looked disturbed. "Kendra?" She said.

"Y-yeah?" Kendra asked. She realized she had been day-dreaming, and stood up from her seat.

"Is everything okay?" Nancy said.

"Uh huh. I'm gonna use the restroom. Be back in a few minutes." Kendra replied, and ran to the bathroom leaving Nancy in confusion.

"So you can't sleep because of these… nightmares?" Kris questioned.

"No I can sleep. But it's just that I really don't _want_ to." Dean told her. "There's always this guy who shows up in my dreams."

"Dean, they are just dreams. Alright? It's all in your head. They're not real." Kris said gently.

"Kris, I'm telling you now that they are real." Dean repeated severely.

"No they aren't." Kris disagreed.

"Yeah they are!" Dean blurted out, and knocked over the cup of coffee which spilled onto Kris who jumped. "Sorry."

"No. It's fine. I'm just gonna go wash up." Kris said slightly embarrassed, and headed for the restroom.

When she came back, Dean was holding a knife to his neck, and struggling. "Dean, what are you doing? What's going on? Dean! Dean stop it!" Kris begged frantically.

"What's going on?" Kendra asked once she came out of the restroom.

"You're not real. You can't control me." Dean mumbled as he struggled. The knife inched closer to his neck.

Kendra then realized what was happening. "Oh no." She whispered.

Just after that, the sharp blade of the knife dove into Dean's neck, and cut across it as deep, dark red, glistening blood poured down onto the once clean floor. "NO! DEAN!" Kris screamed in horror at what had just happened. It was too late for her to be able to do anything to help him, and seconds later, Dean fell dead to the floor. "DEAN!" Kris screamed once more, and collapsed onto the floor sobbing.

Kendra couldn't believe what she had just seen, but was even more baffled by how what she saw actually happened. She didn't know how to react. Kris was on the floor sobbing uncontrollably, Dean was lying on the floor dead, and blood surrounded all of them.

"What happened?" Jesse asked.

"He slit his throat, or… I think he did." Kendra replied.

Jesse knelt down beside Kris, and put his arm around her. "Kris, listen to me. We have to get out of here." He explained softly not wanting to frighten her any more than she already was. But Kris shook her head as if she refused to leave Dean, and let out a sob followed by tears.

"Call 911! Now!" Quentin instructed Nancy who nodded shakily.

Kendra noticed the Jesse trying to get Kris to go with him, and crouched down in front of Kris looking at her sadly. "Kris, go with him. It'll be okay." She reassured the sobbing blonde.

Kris sniffled, and reluctantly stood up as Jesse led her away from Dean's body. Kendra stood there staring at Dean's body which lay in a pool of his own blood, and his face was pale as a white sheet. At first when she saw that man in her dream, Kendra thought it was all in her head, though now that someone had been killed, and she saw it before it actually happened, she knew something wasn't right, and that whatever the man she saw was, it wasn't good.

**Hope you liked it, and R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3-The little girl

**Author's note: This chapter gets more into not just Kendra's dreams, but her personality as well. It also shows the other characters, and how they experience the situation.**

Kendra stood outside with Nancy and Quentin while the ambulance analyzed Dean's body, and the police questioned them.

"You okay?" Quentin asked Nancy.

Nancy smiled. "Yeah I'm okay. Thanks." She replied.

Kendra could immediately notice the chemistry between the two, and was quite certain they were flirting with each other. She wanted to ask if they were dating, but knew Nancy would just get embarrassed, and besides, this wasn't the time for romance trivia. So she looked over at Kris and Jesse who were standing across from them over by a police car being questioned by a police officer. Kris was still crying, and Jesse had his arm around her while the officer asked her the questions, which as Kendra could see weren't easy for her to answer because after each question, Kris would cover her mouth or something so she wouldn't burst into tears in front of the officer.

"Now Ms. Fowles, before this happened, where were you?" The officer asked. He was probably in his early fifties, he had grey hair, and a deep voice that told you he meant business.

"Um… I was in the bathroom. He knocked over a cup of coffee by accident, and it got on my clothes. So I went to go clean myself up." Kris explained, looking down.

"When you came back, what happened?" The officer asked.

Kris sighed, and gave a sniffle. It was clear that was the hardest thing for her to talk about. She covered her mouth briefly as if she was scared she would start crying again. Jesse rubbed her arm reassuringly. "Take your time." He told her.

Kris nodded. "When I came back, he was holding a knife to his neck, and it looked as if he was struggling." She replied.

Kendra walked towards them, but stood far away enough so the officer wouldn't see her, and she was able to hear what they were saying.

"Just what exactly did he do with the knife? Did you get a close enough look to see how much blood he'd lost?" The officer questioned his voice raising. By how Kris was starting to react, Kendra could tell he was clearly frightening her, and also pushing her too much with the questions he was asking.

"No, or I-"Kris began starting to cry.

"You what? Answer the damn question! How stupid are you?!" The officer blurted out. Kris finally broke down crying, and buried her face into Jesse who pulled her closer to him.

"Hey! Back the hell off you asshole. "Kendra said angrily.

"I'm doing my job. I can't get the information I need if _blondie _here won't answer my questions." The officer exclaimed.

"Do you not see that she's upset?!" Kendra exclaimed. Now she was furious. "She watched her boyfriend die right in front of her. The least you can do is show some respect."

"I think she needs to show some dignity. Good night." The officer snapped, and walked away.

Kendra glared at the officer as he walked off. "You okay Kris?" She asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. Thanks, Kendra." Kris said as she sniffled, and nodded her head. "He was right though. I should've shown some dignity rather than just breaking down crying."

"No. HE needs to show some respect. What happened to you is horrible, and you shouldn't have to be treated like that." Kendra corrected her.

The next day was Dean's funeral, which Kendra went to since she kind of knew Kris. Though while there, something strange happened right after.

"I'm really sorry about Dean." Nancy said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Kris said. She looked and was surprised to see Kendra walk up behind them. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"My Aunt insisted, and you're kind of my friend, so." Kendra replied.

Kendra looked over by the open grave, and saw what she was sure Kris saw too judging by the fear in her eyes. There was a little girl about five with long, blonde hair, wearing a blue dress, and was simply staring at the two of them. While Kris looked around, Kendra was fixated on the little girl. She looked so sad, so desperate. Almost as if she was trying to tell them something important, but she couldn't. Kris looked back, and was shocked to see that the little girl was no longer there by the open grave.

"Where did she go?" Kris asked.

"What is it?" Kendra asked.

"Nothing. See you in school." Kris said quickly, and rushed off.

Kendra knew what she'd seen, but she didn't want to say anything yet. So she acted as if she didn't see anything at all, and carried on. Things got stranger the next day in class.

She just happened to look over at where Kris was sitting at, and she looked exhausted. "Alright class. Begin reading chapter four on the war of British pages twenty through twenty six." Mr. Harold told the class.

Kris opened her book to start looking for page twenty, Nancy did the same, and when they got there, both of them looked at each other in shock. There was a picture of a gardening glove with at least four sharp blades on it. Kris was petrified, and tried to wake herself up, but she was already asleep. Wake up, Kris. Come on. Wake up. She whispered to herself frantically. She shut her eyes tightly hoping it would help her to get the image out of her head.

_She opened her eyes, and she was in an old classroom. The walls were dirty, rusty, and old, the windows were gone leaving opening of where they once were, and there was water pouring onto the floor. Then to her horror, in front of her was a man with a burnt face, a dirty sweater, and knives for fingers. She had seen him before, but didn't have a clue who he was._

"_Wakey, wakey, little Kris." He said sinisterly, and snickered as he stood in front of the desk she sat in._

_Kris got up out of her desk, and ran from the room. But the door she ran out only took her right back to where that man was. He rubbed his blades together, and took a couple more steps toward Kris who was shaking terribly. "Oh good. You're back." He said as he continued to walk towards her. "Now let's have some fun."_

"_Who are you?" Kris asked shakily._

"_You know. You've always known who I am." He told her. "I've always liked your face, but I think it needs a new look to it. Don't you agree?"_

_Kris shook her head, and backed away slowly. "No. Please, please don't." She begged._

"_Aww. Don't worry, sweetie." He said, and raised his glove, bringing it closer to her face. "It won't hurt… much." With that, he slashed her._

Kris jolted in her desk, and screamed, but when she opened her eyes, not only was the classroom back to normal, the man himself was gone.

"Are you alright, Ms. Fowles?" Mr. Harold asked.

While everyone else was giggling, the others were staring at her in shock. "I'm fine. Sorry." Kris replied, gathered her things, and rushed out the door moments before the bell rang.

As Kendra stood up with Nancy, they noticed Jesse looking worried. "Hey. I've been meaning to ask you. Are those two… dating?" Kendra asked.

"No. They broke up, and they still like each other." Nancy replied. "Let's go check on her."

The two of them walked into the girls' restroom, and heard sobbing. "Kris?" Kendra called out.

Kris walked out of one of the stalls with tears stains on her cheeks. "I don't wanna talk about it." She said wiping her face, and walked away.

Kendra and Nancy sighed, walking out the door, and ran into Madison Johnson. She had long caramel brown hair, cocoa brown eyes, and tan skin. Everyone liked her because she was so friendly, and she was wicked smart. "Is Kris okay?" Madison asked.

"None of your business." Nancy said

"I'm just saying. She did kinda bug out in class." Madison reminded them.

"You have no idea what she's going through. Her boyfriend died right in front of her." Kendra explained.

"Yeah. I know that. Look, I know I'm not as close with her as you two. But I'm just concerned is all." Madison said, and walked away.

Kendra went to sleep that night, and saw that same man in her dream.

_She saw a girl who was asleep get gouged in the stomach, who right before she died gave a shriek, and it was on the school news the very next day._

Kendra woke up to realize who it was that would die next.

**Hope it was good, and please R&R. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4-Revealed

**Author's note: So, this one kinda took me a while to post. But this finally gets to the part where we learn a lot more about Kendra, and I know I added a new character, but it's more of a minor one, and they get killed off in this chapter. But another new character will appear in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Nancy!" Kendra called out as she rushed to Nancy who was at her locker grabbing her stuff.

"What?" Nancy asked.

"It's Madison." Kendra said trying to catch her breath.

Nancy shook her head slightly. "What about Madison?" She asked.

"He's gonna kill her. The guy in my dreams is going to kill Madison." Kendra explained severely.

"You mean the same guy we've all been seeing in our dreams, don't you?" Nancy guessed, her eyes widening with fear. Kendra nodded unhappily. "We have to tell the others. Come on!"

Nancy and Kendra ran to find the others, which was in the library. "Nancy? Kendra?" Quentin said as they ran into the room.

"One of us has to warn Madison." Nancy said.

"Why?" Kris asked.

"You know the guy all of us have been seeing in our dreams?" Kendra replied.

"His name is Freddy." Nancy said gravely.

"What did you say?" Kris asked shakily.

"The song. I was singing this song a couple days ago. That name was in it." Kendra exclaimed.

"What song?" Quentin asked, stepping toward her.

Nancy's draw dropped, and she sniffled. "One, two, Freddy's coming for you." She sang shakily, and looked up at the rest of them.

"Three, four, better lock your door." Quentin sang as him and Nancy stared at each other terrified.

Kendra gulped as a small tear ran down her cheek. "Five, six, grab your crucifix." She sang.

"Seven, eight, gonna stay up late." Jesse sang, slowly looking at all of them in shock and horror.

"Nine, ten, never sleep again." Kris sang, and threw a hand over her mouth.

"What are we gonna do?" Nancy asked.

"For now, I think one of us needs to make sure Madison doesn't fall asleep." Quentin replied.

"I will." Kris volunteered. "I don't have anything better to do, and it's one more thing to keep me awake."

"Speaking of that, shouldn't we all take some sort of medication so we don't fall asleep?" Kendra suggested.

"I'm pretty sure our parents wouldn't let us near that." Jesse said.

"My mom is in Mexico for a business trip. She won't know." Kris said.

"Okay. Let's get to class." Nancy said as they each went to class.

* * *

Later on that night, Madison was on her laptop in her room, when she suddenly felt something scratch her on the arm. "Ow!" She yelped. Holding her hand on where the wound was, she removed her hand carefully to reveal a large gash in her arm. "How the hell did I get this?" Madison wondered as she stared at the cut in confusion. She got up, and went to the bathroom. She pulled out some gauze, and bandaged her arm carefully with it.

As she was walking back to her room, the phone on her nightstand began to ring. "Hello?" Madison said.

"Madison, it's Kris." Kris said.

"Hey." Madison replied, and sat down on her bed.

"Listen to me. Do you know a nursery rhyme that has the name Freddy in it? Like, one, two, Freddy's coming for you?" Kris asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Madison asked.

"You can't fall asleep. If you do you'll probably die next. Just like Dean." Kris warned her.

"Kris, what the hell are you talking about? Dean killed himself!" Madison exclaimed.

"That nursery rhyme has a meaning. Don't you get it?" Kris exclaimed. "Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again."

"This is a joke. I'm hanging up on you, and you'll see me tomorrow NOT DEAD." Madison mocked, and hung up her phone, proceeding to shut off the lamp on her nightstand, and went to sleep.

"Madison? Madison!" Kris said. She sighed, and slammed the phone onto the receiver.

"Well?" Nancy asked.

"All I can say is Madison's probably gonna die. She won't listen." Kris told her.

"What can we do?" Kendra asked.

"Try and stay awake ourselves I suppose." Nancy said.

* * *

_Madison was sound asleep in her bed, and heard a voice whispering in her ear. "Madison… Madison." The voice whispered. The voice was hot, and rough. She could feel warm breath blowing right onto her ear, yet she couldn't see who it was because of the dark. Then she sat up, turned on the light, and standing before her was a man who was burnt, had knives for fingers, and wore a dirty sweater. "You wanna play a game, Maddie?"_

"_What the hell is going on?" Madison asked getting out of her bed, and slowly backing away from the man._

_Ignoring her, he proceeded to pick her up, and throw her through the bedroom door. "How bout' we play tag? You're it! Here I come!" He called out._

_Madison shrieked, and ran down the steps, heading for the front door, and was horrified when it didn't open. "Somebody let me out of here! Please!" She screamed as she banged on the door, and jiggled the knob in attempt to open it. But the door wouldn't budge an inch. It was as if someone had glued the door completely shut just so she couldn't open it at all._

"_I'm gonna get you Maddie. I'm on my way down the stairs." The man said._

"_Shit!" Madison yelled through a whisper. But when she turned to run away, the man was right in front of her._

"_Tag!" He said. Raising his glove, he gouged her right in the stomach with his razor sharp blades causing her to scream in agonizing pain as glistening, dark red blood oozed out of her. Madison's cocoa brown slowly eyes rolled back, her body went completely limp, and she took one gasp of breath before collapsing dead to the ground as he ripped his glove out. "Night, night."_

* * *

The school bell rang, and the five of them all sat in class worried. Mrs. Radenmyer, their teacher who was normally smiling and very happy walked into the classroom with a deeply sad look on her face. "Well, class. I'm afraid I have some very unfortunate news for you all." She said sadly.

"Shit." Kendra whispered. Just like when Dean got killed, Kendra knew her vision had come true. Madison was dead, and they all knew why.

"Principal Carwell is going to come in here to make a very devastating announcement to all of you, and the school." Mrs. Radenmyer said, and the principal came in.

"Good morning class. For those of you who know Madison Johnson, I have something to tell you. Last night, Madison Johnson was brutally murdered." Principal Carwell spoke into the microphone on the desk. "We don't have any leads on who did it exactly. But at this time, I would like for you all to take a few minutes to honor her, and remember what a good, friendly, and helpful person Madison was. She will be missed greatly I'm sure by many. Her funeral is being held on Saturday morning, eleven am. That is all." With that he walked away.

"Mrs. Radenmyer, may I be excused?" Kendra asked.

"Of course." Mrs. Radenmyer replied.

Kendra smiled briefly, and ran out of the classroom. Nancy sighed, running after Kendra into the restroom as did Kris. "Kendra?" She said quietly.

"What?" Kendra asked with a sniffle.

"Are you alright?" Nancy asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kendra asked. She opened the door, and stepped over to one of the mirrors.

"Well, your eyes are red and watery, your voice is choked up, and I'm pretty sure you're hiding something." Nancy replied folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm not hiding anything." Kendra told her.

"We all know that's not true. Kendra, can you just tell us?" Kris begged.

"You wouldn't understand." Kendra said wiping her eyes.

"You know something about Madison's murder that happened last night." Nancy said.

Kendra sighed, and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Okay. I had a dream the night before Madison died. My dream was that Madison got gouged in the stomach by this guy we've all been seeing, and it was announced at school just like today." She explained.

"So you're saying you had a vision about Madison's death?" Nancy realized.

"This isn't the first time. Kris, I had a vision about Dean's death before he died too. It happened the way I thought it would." Kendra admitted as a tear ran down her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you. But I just couldn't."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kris asked.

"I was scared to. Having visions of people dying. That's a scary thing, and it's sure not what most people would consider to be normal." Kendra said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah but we're all having scary dreams with some burnt man who wants us dead, and that's not considered normal either." Kris replied.

Kendra closed her briefly eyes, and sighed. "It's different though. Every time, I have a dream or vision or whatever, someone dies, and it's because of me. Like I make them die even though I don't want to, and I have no control over it because I'm not the one who _does_ control it. He does." She explained.

Nancy pursed her lips. "Look, Kendra. I know that what you're going through is scary. But I promise it'll be okay because we are going to figure this out. Okay?" She said.

"Okay." Kendra said not feeling much better but trusted Nancy regardless.

* * *

"Wait, you mean Kendra had _visions_ of Dean and Madison's deaths?" Quentin clarified when Nancy told him the story.

"Like a medium?" Jesse asked joking slightly.

"No not exactly." Nancy replied.

"She doesn't exactly have any control over it. He does. When it happens, she can't really do anything about it because it's not her doing it, it's him." Kris explained.

"It's a scary thing for her though, and the only reason she didn't say anything was because she just didn't know how to say it." Nancy added.

* * *

Kris decided to look, and see if there was anything she could find in her attic. She grabbed a flashlight, and proceeded to walk up the ladder which led into her attic. "This place is creepy." She said to herself. To her left was a box with the year 1997, and figuring it must've been some of her childhood stuff, she opened it up.

"What's all this?" Kris asked herself. She pulled out an old preschool photo with her, and the others in it which made her smile slightly. Then underneath it all, was a blue dress that she'd worn when she was about five, but she got a closer look, she realized it was the dress the little girl she saw had worn judging by the four slashes on the front. She couldn't take her eyes off it, but something tackled her to the ground.

**Please tell me the cliffhanger didn't suck. Hope you liked it, and R&R, and be ready for the next chapter which will be up soon!:)**


	5. Chapter 5-Stay awake

**Author's note: Alright. So sorry if this took long to post. But this chapter will get into another new character who will more than likely be around a lot longer than the last one, but I give away too much. Also, something bad does happen to one of the characters, but again not gonna say who or what happens cuz that would spoil it. Enjoy!**

Kris jolted, and realized she had been dreaming which caught Nancy and Kendra's attention. "You okay?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah. I just-"Kris began, and then ran to her attic. She rifled through the box she'd seen in her dream.

"Would you mind telling us what is going on?" Kendra exclaimed.

Kris continued looking through the box for the blue dress she'd seen in her dream. "In my dream, I found this blue dress. It had four slashes on the front like the little girl's dress at the funeral." She told them. "How is it not here?"

"Let's go for now. We'll come back later." Nancy suggested as her and Kendra walked out. Kris stood there for a minute, and then followed them.

* * *

"Hurry up. You drive like an old man." Jesse said as Quentin was driving to Kris's house.

"Do you really believe that?" Quentin asked briefly diverting his focus from the road.

"Yeah. My Grandpa could drive faster than you." Jesse replied with a laugh.

Quentin smacked him on the head. "Not that dumbass. Kendra." He clarified.

Jesse shrugged. "What about her?" He asked.

"Well do you really believe she had those visions?" Quentin wondered running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe. You?" Jesse said.

"To be _completely _honest, I'm not sure. Kris and Nancy did. She could be lying." Quentin replied.

"Then she is one hell of an actress." Jesse joked.

"Jesse, I'm serious. What if we can't trust her? She could be the person who is actually dangerous." Quentin exclaimed.

"Or maybe she has a gift. Like she said, it's not something she has any control over." Jesse suggested as they pulled into Kris's driveway, and got out of the car.

"Find anything?" Quentin asked as they walked into the living room.

"No." Nancy replied.

"There's not really anything down here that could be useful to us. Let's look in the attic." Kris said, and stood up. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kendra said.

She opened the door, and standing there was a girl her age with long, curly, honey colored blonde hair, big brown eyes, and was a bit on the short side. "Hi. I'm Haley Mathews. Are you Kendra?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Kendra questioned in confusion.

"I wanna help you. Madison was my best friend, and although she never said anything, she did have those dreams about that man. I know how she died, and that's why I'm here." Haley explained.

"You wanna come in?" Kendra asked wearily. Haley gave a nod, and walked into the house as Kendra shut the door.

"Who is this?" Nancy asked.

"I'm Haley Mathews. Madison was my best friend, and I know how she died. Because of the dreams she was having. That's why I'm here. I wanna help you figure out who this guy was, and why he's after all of us." Haley replied.

Kris pursed her lips, and gave a long, steady pause. "Okay." She agreed reluctantly. "You can help us."

"Great. What's our first move?" Haley asked.

"We were gonna look in my attic. Maybe something in there that might give us an idea on who this creep is exactly." Kris replied as they went to the attic.

Haley rifled through some boxes, and then Nancy called over. You guys! Come here!" She called.

"What is it?" Kendra asked.

"It's his hat." Nancy replied as she held the dirty, brown hat.

"Did you know it was in here?" Jesse asked Kris who was absolute shock.

"No. I don't even remember that in here before." Kris said pushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"I can definitely say that's the hat he wore." Kendra clarified with a slow nod.

"Ouch!" Quentin yelped.

"What?" Nancy asked.

"I must've fallen asleep, and look what happened." Quentin said holding his hand out to reveal a deep cut.

"I'll help you clean it up. Where do you keep the first aid?" Nancy asked as she walked out of the attic with Quentin.

"Under the sink in the kitchen." Kris told her, and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"I was just standing there, and then boom! He gashed me right on the hand." Quentin explained as Nancy bandaged the wound. "Ow."

"Sorry. Just be glad it wasn't any worse than this. All done." Nancy said.

"Thanks." Quentin said, and almost started staring at her.

Nancy blushed slightly. "Don't mention it." She said.

Kris sat on her couch, and suddenly fell off to sleep. Then she looked out the window behind her, and standing there was the guy from her dreams, and he had an evil grin on his face. He wacked her with his glove, causing her to fall down onto the floor. She woke up, paused, and screamed. "JESSE!" She screamed frantically.

The others ran into the room where she was at, though not as fast as Jesse ran. He knelt down beside her, and she was now screaming, and crying frantically. "Kris! Kris, what's wrong? What happened?" Jesse asked trying to calm her down.

"He-he was here! He threw me on the floor! He was here! I saw him! I saw him! By the window! I got thrown on the floor! I saw him!" Kris cried hysterically with tears streaming down her face.

"Okay. Okay. Alright. Calm down. Come here." Jesse said, and put his arms around her. "Shh. Shh. It's okay."

"It's NOT okay!" Kris exclaimed. "He wants us all dead. What are we supposed to do?" She let out more heavy sobs as Jesse stroked her hair looking at the others.

"Yeah. What are we gonna do?" Haley asked.

"The best thing we can do right now is try, and stay awake." Quentin told them. "Can't think of anything else."

"He's right. We _have _to try and stay awake. You guys, are lives depend on it." Nancy exclaimed, and stood up.

"Well that's easier said than done, Nancy. We're all scared." Kendra replied somewhat offended.

"I realize that. But that doesn't change the fact that if stay awake we live. But if we sleep, we dream, and if we dream, then we die. That's what none of you seem to be getting here. So I'm telling you right now, get it through your heads. All of you. So go ahead, and be as scared as you want. But in the meantime, stay awake, and make yourselves useful so none of us fall asleep and die." Nancy explained harshly, and stormed out of the room.

Haley puffed up her cheeks with air, and blew the air out stressfully. "Nancy does have a point." She admitted reluctantly.

"Yeah. We should try harder not to fall asleep. It's like she said. Our lives depend on it." Kris agreed running a hand through her hair.

"Nancy and I are gonna run to the pharmacy real quick. We'll be back fast." Quentin said as him and Nancy walked out the door.

Kendra decided to go into the basement to see if she could find anything. She walked down the stairs, and felt around the wall for a light switch, and turned it on. The light was dim not surprisingly due to the fact there was only one light bulb down there. Picking up a flashlight, Kendra walked around to see what was down there. But then, her vision blurred.

_She opened her eyes to find she was still in the basement, but something odd was happening. The basement door made a creaking sound, and slammed shut. To make matters worse, the light went out leaving her in total black darkness. "Damnit." Kendra cursed under her breath. Her flashlight was still working, but it kept on flickering from bright to dim, and she was praying it wouldn't burnt out as it was her only light source._

"_Kendra…" A voice called out sounding like an echo. She spun around shining her flashlight where she thought the voice was coming from, and there was nothing. "Kendra!" This time it was right behind her, and she slowly turned around to see the same man once again, Freddy. "Boo!" He mocked with a snicker._

"_You're in my head." Kendra said shakily backing up against the wall._

"_Oh really. Then how come I can see you and you can see me?" Freddy asked with an evil smile._

_Kendra gulped as her turquoise blue eyes widened. "I know you killed Dean and Madison. But you're not gonna kill me, or my friends. You fucking bastard." Kendra exclaimed angrily._

_But he wasn't at all impressed by her bravery, and stepped up to her. "You think so?" Freddy questioned, and pulled out his glove hiding it behind his back. "Think fast!" He sliced her on top of her ribcage causing her to let out a cry of pain. "One, and… two!" He sliced her just below the first cut, allowing blood to trickle down her lilac, lavender shirt._

**Was it good? Hopefully Kendra will be okay. R&R, and be set for the next chapter! Thx!=D**


	6. Chapter 6-Candles in the dark

**Author's note: Took me really long to write this one. So we learn more about what happened, and... well enjoy.**

Kendra let out a scream of pain, and slid down the wall as she opened her eyes. She held her hand where she was bleeding, but blood still dripped through her fingers. Kris and Jesse somehow heard her scream, and ran to the basement.

"Oh my god. Kendra!" Kris exclaimed rushing over to her. She looked at what was on Kendra's top, and immediately took her hand off the shirt. "She's bleeding. What the hell happened?"

Kendra sniffled, and looked up at both of them. "I fell asleep, and he sliced me on my ribcage twice." She replied. "Ow. Ouch. Owie, ow."

"She needs to go to a hospital." Jesse said. "Help her up the steps."

"Come on." Kris said as she put Kendra's arm around her shoulder, and her arm around Kendra's waist.

"Guys? What's going on?" Haley asked when she saw them walk up the steps with Kendra.

"Kendra fell asleep and got hurt. We're taking her to the hospital." Kris explained struggling slightly with Kendra.

"What should I tell Nancy and Quentin? They're gonna be back any minute." Kris replied, and walked out the door with Jesse and Kendra.

"Okay. Good luck." Haley called out as they shut the door behind them.

"Can I just ask what you were thinking? Nobody there to make sure you don't sleep, no pills or coffee. Nothing!" Kris asked.

"I'm sorry. I was just being careless, and I fell asleep." Kendra admitted unhappily.

"It's okay. You just need to be more cautious is all." Kris told her.

"This really hurts." Kendra moaned.

"We're here." Jesse said, and jumped out of the car after parking.

"We need some help." Kris said rushing to the front desk with Kendra. "She's lost a lot of blood."

"Get a doctor! Fast!" The nurse said. "How did this happen?"

"Somebody cut her. We didn't see who unfortunately." Jesse told the nurse. Within seconds, several doctors, and assistants arrived with a gurney which they hoisted Kendra onto, and into a hospital room.

* * *

"We're back." Nancy said.

"Where are Kris, Jesse, and Kendra?" Quentin asked.

"Kendra fell asleep and got hurt. They want us to go to the hospital as soon as we can." Haley replied.

"Let's go!" Nancy insisted as they ran out to the car.

* * *

"Is she gonna be okay?" Kris asked.

"She should be. But she is gonna need a blood transplant which we can't have her awake for prior to her age. So we're gonna put her under." The doctor said, and turned away.

"You can't!" Jesse said.

"She's allergic to that stuff. If you put her under, she'll die." Kris lied.

"Fine. I'll call you when you can come in." The doctor said.

Jesse had been so distracted by the situation that he hadn't paid any attention to how Kris had reacted. So he was surprised when she began to cry. "Hey. Kris. Hey, what's wrong?" He asked pulling her off to the side.

"I feel horrible." Kris said through sobs.

"Why? Freddy did this." Jesse told her.

"I know. Jess, Kendra is hurt, and it's because I didn't care enough to make sure she was okay _before _she got hurt. I know it could've been way worse. But it has been. When Dean was about to have his throat slit, I was right there, and I could've done something to help him. Kris sobbed as tears streamed down her face.

"Kris." Jesse said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Kris let out a sob "But I didn't. Instead, I just stood there, and watched him get killed. Now he's dead, and it's my fault because I let him be dead. Look what's happened to Kendra. This wouldn't have happened if I had just been watching her better. I'm such a screw-up." She sobbed, and cried into Jesse.

Jesse stroked her blonde hair, and sighed. "Kris, stop. Shh. Listen to me." Jesse said pulling back to face her. "I'm sorry that you had to go through what you went through alright? But what happened to Dean and Kendra isn't your fault. There wasn't anything you could've done for Dean. But you did do something for Kendra because if we hadn't found her, she would've died."

"Okay." Kris said with a sniffle.

Just then, Nancy, Quentin, and Haley rushed in through the doors. "Hey! We came as soon as Haley told us what happened." Quentin said.

"Where's Kendra?" Nancy asked worried.

"In there." Kris said pointing at the door they were standing outside.

"Is she okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. Doctors wanted to put her under to give her a blood transplant. So we told them she's allergic to that stuff." Jesse told them.

"When can we go in?" Quentin asked.

"They said they'd call us when we could come in." Kris replied with a shrug.

"You can come in. Only three people at a time though." The doctor said poking her head out of the room.

"We'll go." Nancy said as her, Quentin, and Haley went in. Kendra still in her regular clothes which had some blood stains on them. She fluttered open her eyes to see the three of them walking towards her, though her vision wasn't very clear.

"How are you feeling?" Nancy asked sitting down in a chair next to Kendra's bed.

"A little sore. But they said as long as I take it easy for a couple days I should be just fine." Kendra replied wearily.

"Take this. It'll help you stay awake." Quentin said placing a small, green, round pill in her hand. Kendra shrugged and swallowed it down with some water.

"Thanks." Kendra said smiling weakly.

"We'll be in the hall." Nancy said as her and Quentin walked out.

"I know you had those visions. About Dean and Madison." Haley said.

"How?" Kendra asked.

"Because I had a vision after Madison died, and somehow, I knew you had some connection to her death, and Dean's. That's why I came to you." Haley explained.

"So you came to me for psychic reasons? Thanks." Kendra snapped.

"N-no. Kendra, I had a vision about her dying too. That's where I think we might be able to figure out this guy wants. Why he's after us. Please." Haley pleaded. She seemed desperate, but how did Kendra know she wasn't lying. Yet something about her said that all she was saying was the truth.

"Alright. Fine. We'll try something." Kendra agreed reluctantly.

Just then, the doctor cam in holding a clipboard. "Okay. Looks like everything checks out fine. I'll have you discharged, and you can get out of here." She told Kendra.

"Thanks." Kendra said faking a smile.

But the doctor's face looked gave a puzzled expression. "You know kiddo, you look like you haven't slept in a while." She remarked.

"I'm fine. Just stress is all." Kendra replied as the doctor left the room.

* * *

"You're sure your Aunt isn't home?" Haley asked the next night while at Kendra's house.

"She works late pretty much every night. The earliest she ever gets home is nine thirty." Kendra replied.

"Don't you have any other family?" Haley asked sympathetically.

"I have a sister- had a sister. She has cancer, and she's getting treated for it in a different country. My uncle is in the army. So we rarely see him." Kendra explained sadly. "What do we do?"

"You sit down. Light this candle right here." Haley started as they sat down on the floor across from her. "Now chant these words with me.

"Alanke'. Mosya. Ocore' ocorem. Juset molay anata kia!" They chanted together. The candle blew itself out.

_Just then, a vision of small children in a dark place appeared before them. They were crying in distress, and there was a man yelling at them, telling them to be quiet. The cave had candles all around it, and there was one blonde girl who was being dragged into a different room. She was sobbing and struggling._ The vision ended after that.

"Oh my god." Kendra realized.

* * *

"So this guy is after us because we told our parents about what he did to all of us?" Jesse guessed when Haley and Kendra told them what they saw.

"We also know why he's burned." Haley added.

"Why?" Nancy asked.

"Your parents went after him, corned him, and burned him to death." Kendra replied. "There was also some cave. It looked like it was underground."

"Were there candles all around it?" Kris asked.

"Yeah. We saw a blonde girl in a blue dress there." Haley said. Kris's face turned white.

"Kris, was that you when you were little?" Kendra asked. Kris nodded slowly.

"So what now?" Nancy asked.

"We find this cave, and maybe he'll show up." Haley said.

**Sorry if it sucked. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7-Eternal sleep

**Author's note: Last chapter. Took me forever to finish this. Enjoy!**

"You're saying we should try and summon the guy who wants us dead?" Quentin clarified.

"One of will fall asleep, and maybe pull something out of our dream. If we can pull Freddy out of the… _dream world_, or whatever you call it, that should be enough for us to kill him for good. Besides, he can only hurt us if we're asleep. But if he's not in his special little world, he can't." Kendra explained.

"Great. So who's gonna go beddy-bye?" Jesse asked.

"I will. He seems to be targeting me the most, and if that's the case, I'll be the one to pull him out." Nancy said. The others stared at her as if they were waiting for her change her mind, but they all knew it was what she had to do, and yet were wondering if it would work. "We go first thing tomorrow."

* * *

That next day, while the others, especially Quentin were saying what may have been their last words to Nancy before she went to sleep, Kris and Jesse were in the hall in absolute silence. "Scared?" Jesse asked her as he leaned up against the wall.

"As hell." Kris replied.

Jesse pursed his lips, and sighed. "Listen, Kris. I know that I should've said this a long time ago, and it probably won't change anything now. But, I just want you to know in case we don't live through this that I'm really sorry for everything I did in the past. Now as much as I'd love for you to take me back, I know that's not gonna happen any time soon, the last thing is that… I mean it now, and I mean it forever. I do love you… whether you're my girlfriend or just my friend. Just thought you should know that." Jesse told her, and walked away.

"Jesse." Kris said. "Thank you." He shrugged, and walked away.

* * *

They drove for about a half an hour, and finally came across what they remembered as Freddy's place of torture. Once inside, they were in the cave. There were candles lit all over the place, a small run down mattress, and creepy drawings of what looked like people or maybe even demons which were smeared on the musty dark green wall with black shiny paint.

As Nancy's blue eyes lingered over the mattress, she looked back at the others. "Quentin." She said walking up to him. "If I don't make it-"

"Ssh. You'll be okay." Quentin reassured her, wiping her watery eyes. "Take this. It's good for keeping bad stuff away." He gave her his cross necklace, and kissed her slowly before letting her go.

"Thanks." Nancy replied, and walked over to the mattress. "Now do not wake me up unless I'm struggling." She lay there just staring upward for a while, and then her eyes slowly slid shut as she slipped into a deep sleep.

_Nancy opened her eyes to find she was in what looked like an old boiler room. "Krueger? I know you're in here, Freddy. Come on out. I'm not afraid of you anymore." She hollered, her voice echoing._

"_Well hey there little Nancy. So, you got me. Now what? You think you're gonna kill me." Freddy asked._

_She shrugged. "I'm gonna try." She said._

"_Fat chance. I'm gonna kill you like there's no tomorrow, and when I'm done, I'll kill all your other friends too. Sound like a plan?" Freddy replied with an evil snicker._

_Nancy shoved him onto the ground as hard as she possibly could. "Not exactly what I had in mind?" She answered._

_He stood up, and began walking toward her, proceeding to tackle her to the ground. "Not so tough now." He remarked as he held her down._

"I better wake her up before she gets killed." Kendra said.

"No she said not to remember?" Kris reminded her.

"She said if she's struggling to wake her which I think she is." Jesse replied.

"_Give it up bitch. It's not like you're really gonna win anyway. You're weak like all the others." Freddy mocked._

"_GO TO HELL!" Nancy screamed, and grabbed a rusty broken pipe off the floor, and gouged him in the gut with it as she got up._

_Freddy ripped it out with no trouble, and wagged his finger at her. "Bad girl." He shamed her, and went to slash her._

"Kendra, I need your switch blade." Quentin said.

"What? Why?" Kendra asked in confusion.

"Just give it!" Quentin snapped.

She groaned, and handed it to him. "Here." She said.

"Sorry Nancy." Quentin murmured as he held the knife inches above her arm.

"_Say nighty night." Freddy said, and charged toward her._

Quentin stabbed her right in the arm causing her to scream in agonizing pain, and wake up as pulled Freddy out with her, who took the chance to go after Quentin who punched him, but then got cut across the top of his chest, and fell down to the ground. "Shit!" Nancy cried out, and ran to his side.

Jesse was helping him sit upward as was Kris. "Nanc calm down. He's okay." Kris reassured her friend.

"I'm so sorry." Nancy sobbed.

He reached up, and stroked her hair. "It's okay." He replied, making her smile.

Kendra got thrown onto the ground, but then kicked him to the ground as he tried to tackle her. "You'll go great with the rest of your friends once you're all dead." Freddy remarked.

"Shut up!" Kendra yelled, and punched him. But that only made him angrier, and he grabbed her by neck trying to choke her to death.

"You can't hurt me because you just don't have it in ya." Freddy mocked as he proceeded to choke her. Kendra could feel her oxygen being cut off as his burned his cupped her fragile neck and she knew he was going to win no matter what.

But just then, something grabbed him off her, and threw him down onto the ground with full, hard force. "Get away from her!" Haley shouted angrily.

"Fine. I guess I could make an acception." Freddy decided.

"Haley, don't." Kendra pleaded.

Haley ignored her friend, and charged after him as Kendra watched in horror praying Haley wouldn't die.

"Use the pipe!" Nancy hollered.

"You okay?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." Kris replied breathlessly.

Haley looked around, and picked it up using it to gouge him in the stomach multiple times in hopes of rendering him helpless. At first, he kneeled on the floor, his head down looking as though he'd given up. But she was wrong because as she raised the pipe to kill him, he grabbed her by the leg dragging her to the ground. "Gotcha!" Freddy yelled.

"No!" Haley screamed.

Freddy stood up as did Haley, and threw a punch at her as she did the same to him. But He sliced her on the stomach, grabbed her, throwing her against him, and put his hands on her head pulling her head back to the side.

"Haley!" Kendra yelled realizing what was about to happen.

But it was too late. Freddy threw her neck, causing it to snap. Nancy came up behind him, and sliced him down the center as Haley stood there, and then slowly fell dead to the ground as glistening, shiny, dark red blood poured out of her stomach. Freddy too fell dead on top of her lifeless body.

"NOOO!" Kendra screamed as her friend collapsed dead to the ground. She ran to the where Haley was, and shoved him off her, taking Haley into her arms. "No. You son of a bitch!" She sobbed loudly as she stared down at Haley. "You killed her! Fuck you! I won't let you die. I won't. Please don't leave me. Please." She stroked Haley's thick golden locks of hair as she sobbed harder and harder.

**So that's kinda it. Please tell me if u think I should make a sequel, and if you have any ideas for it or other stories, message me. I check my inbox 24-7. So that would be great if u did that. R&R!=)**


End file.
